2nddimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Riot
300px|right Robot Riot is a song in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, performed by Love Handel. It plays when Doofenshmirtz's army of Normbots invade the 1st Dimension's Tri-State Area, and Phineas, Ferb, and friends go into combat against them. Lyrics It's gonna be a mechanized melee A bit of a big bot brawl When we get through you're gonna know it's true The more metallic they are the harder they fall And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble when I'm backed up against the wall We're gonna kick some robot chassis So you better tell your robot nation To say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare For an automaton annihilation You think you're gonna take us down Well, mechanical man you just try it You gonna ride that rail out of town This is a Robot Riot! I think you know what I mean This is a Robot Riot I'm gonna break you down And sell you for scrap metal But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline 'Cause you're momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machine This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! Oh man it's on! This is a robot riot I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together In a new configuration just to mow my lawn 'Cause your sister is a fridge, and you know her light is always on This is a Robot Riot! Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!) Robot Riot Robot Riot This is a Robot Riot! You better listen up I got some breaking news I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes I'm really on a mission I call it demolition And when I'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission No matter how you strive. You're gonna take a dive I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! '' ''(I'm gonna rip you up '' I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town) ''This is a Robot Riot! (I'm gonna rip you up '' I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town) This is a Robot Riot! (I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town) This is a Robot Riot! (I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town) Alright! Background Information * This song is the second longest written for the movie, after Kick It Up a Notch. * Many of Phineas and Ferb's inventions from past episodes of the series are seen during the song. * The song has some violent lyrics (i.e., ''I'm gonna beat you up, I'm gonna tear you down) Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension Category:Songs